


一句话AU

by Altria



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altria/pseuds/Altria
Comments: 8





	一句话AU

一句话血源诅咒crossover文学闯作，可能冒犯肖国国法  
： 诅咒肖战和他的粉丝魔鬼，诅咒他们的后代，诅咒他们的子孙，乃至永世


End file.
